epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BZP 1: George DWAShington VS William Walrus
Okay, here is my first parody. It's George DWAShington aka DWAS against William Walruse aka Mrpietcaptain. Before you read it I would like to thank Baby GG and Bobdave for helping with a few lines and Lexi for making the pics which brought me to the idea of doing this battle. Announcer BREZ PARODY BATTLEZ! VS! BEGIN! ''George DWAShington: ''There's a difference between you and me, Piet. '' ''I’m what a staff should actually be, Piet. Got my name on every friends list '' ''All the while, you're friendless You’re getting tortured by DWAS King, neat How'd you get beat by a dude named Meatholl? '' ''You slacked off, so I had to step in to beat trolls! I'm batman kicking punks from the street on my stroll '' ''Ain't nobody got more class than DWAS '' ''No face with a suit, here to kick your ass. A plz romance with CW is your legacy! '' ''No chance a Dutchman flies past me. (Stroke!) Your boat just sank. '' ''(Stroke!) Throw you overboard, make you walk the plank. (Stroke!) Watch you drown in my flow, you’re as expendable as Frank. ''William Walrus: ''Look at you in your little monkey outfit, '' ''Looking like a bigger shit then your rhymes just did. '' ''I'll freeze you into carbonite, but I won’t set you free. That's the Dutchman way, this prick couldn’t ever kick me. Your raps leave me emasculated and eviscerated. Bazinga, sike. '' ''Your rhymes won’t find a bust in my dike. '' ''Ask Ynkr Dude, I rip your ass on the mic! I’ll knock your name of the staff list, you winning is madness (madness), you’re hapless (hapless) '' ''Chat Mod but nobody knows why. Trying to cross me but your flow is dry. That's DWAS, such a shit moderator. '' ''The fucking Bitching Army doesn’t even want this hater. '' ''I'm like Walrus! I'm flawless! '' ''Stay hid or suffer losses against the bureau office. ''' ''I won’t be gentile, cause in burning I excel, I step in chat ready to expel. ''' ''Block all you non-crats straight into exile! '' ''The only chat mod I trust is Axel! '' ''George DWAShington: '' ''Is that the best you got for me, pirate?! '' ''I start a rap riot against this emcee tyrant! '' ''See, style! That's what makes my suit so attractive. From TheSteelerNation2 to you, crats are famous for being inactive. I'm fabulous from my hat to my cane. Step to me, you catch a foot in your back lane. '' ''Cause I know I’ll always be two up, just like our blogs. I'm dressed like a gentleman, you’re dressed with clogs. '' ''Suits, hats, bowties, I got them all worn I’ll sock block you worse than Jorn. ''William Walrus: ''I don't give a shit about your fancy clothes! '' ''I whip all you dress-nice kind of folks. Ripped your name off of Lab Tuxedo If you think you'll beat me, you must have an overgrown ego (It’s inflated!) Don't go hate on me, mate, '' ''If you were a waiter, you couldn’t serve me a plate. My style's great, yours is moderate. '' ''You're dressed for a date, but I’m straight. Poll WHO WON!? YOU DECIDE! George DWAShington (DWAS) William Walrus (Mr.Pietcaptain) I may be making this a series. So if you have suggestions, just give them. Check out my other battles Category:Blog posts